


One Thousand Years

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Christina Perri song "One Thousand Years" and a prompt I received on Tumblr. Sam and Gabriel are soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Years

Often angels were mated to humans, It didn’t matter which human it was, just that they were. Archangels were no exception to this rule. Michael had found his human and so had Lucifer before he was cast down and locked in his cage. They watched over their humans, loved them, and when they were needed (they always knew when they were needed), they came down to help their mates. It seemed to Gabriel that all but him had found their soul mates, Even his baby brother, Castiel, a warrior angel had found his mate. Dean Winchester. The righteous man.

Gabriel was beginning to believe that there was no one there for him which was impossible because all the angels were mated to a human, His brothers and sisters told him that his mate probably wasn’t given life yet, that soon he would meet his human. He didn’t actually believe them until one day he visited Castiel while Castiel watched over Dean. Dean had sold his soul to save Sam and his bill had come due, He was screaming in agony while the hell hounds tore and clawed at him. Yet Castiel did nothing. Gabriel found this odd as angels were always supposed to help their humans,  _always._ Puzzled, he asked Castiel why he did not help his human especially when that human was his soul mate.

"He does not yet know about me and I have orders that certain events are to happen before I save him, before I can even begin to help him." 

As time went by Castiel continued to watch over Dean while he was being tortured and destroyed in hell, yet he still did nothing. But Gabriel knew that Castiel was only following orders and at this point, he began to take an interest in the younger Winchester brother. Sam. 

To him, Sam was interesting. After everything he had seen and everything he had killed, he still believed that there was a higher power that was out there watching over him. Sam prayed every day, Gabriel noticed and was surprised to see that as Dean had never prayed. Not once. But then Sam began to collaborate with a demon, began to drink her blood so he would increase powers that were given to him at six months old. All Gabriel wanted to do with this was smite the demon and save Sam, Make Sam be the person he used to be. That’s when Gabriel realized that Sam was his human, the mate he had been waiting for for such a very long time. Sam was his, but Sam didn’t know it. Not yet. Gabriel wanted Sam to know him, to know that as he was Sams angel, he would watch over him and protect him. 

After Castiel rescued Dean, that was when Gabriel decided to make an appearance to Sam. To say that Sam was stunned is an understatement. When he told Sam that angels and humans mate for life, and that he and Sam were soul mates, Sam nearly fainted on the spot. When Sam had prayed to God and all his angels, he never expected this to be the response. He assumed since he had one, Dean must have had one as well, and if that was the case, then why hadn’t that angel saved Dean when he had been a hell hounds chew toy. 

Gabriel looked at Sam sadly and replied that he had asked that same question as well and angels aren’t perfect either, though they tried. He didn’t include that Castiel had orders not to go near Dean at the time. He told Sam that when it mattered most, angels were loyal, especially to their mates. Gabriel looked at Sam and promised that he would love and protect Sam for as long as he lived. Sam nodded and Gabriel knew he believed him.

Gabriel watched as Dean and Sam reunited.He thought it was beautiful. Dean found out about the angels and was skeptical at first, but as time went by he knew they were real and that’s when the apocalypse began. Gabriel tried to help Sam anyway he could and then helping was not enough anymore. He went up against Lucifer and tried to fight him but was killed before he could he could even scratch him. Sam felt the loss and took it hard, When the time finally came, Sam said yes to Lucifer. Gabriel, now stuck in heaven, had a difficult time watching Sam say yes, but he knew Sam only did because of the love he had towards his brother and Gabriel himself.

Sam, now in hell, now in a cage with Lucifer and Michael, was suffering. Gabriel begged Castiel to save Sam as he could not do it. Castiel came through. Sam was safe albeit soulless but, that was a problem he and Dean would deal with. He would not complain. Sam was out of the cage and he was safe. Gabriel was so very grateful to Cas. More time went by and when Gabriel saw that his human  began to see hallucinations of Lucifer and Gabriel nor Castiel could do anything. Then the trials started and Gabriel knew what they entailed. He wanted to scream at Sam, to tell him, to beg him to please, please not go through with the trials. He loved his Sam and didn’t want him anymore hurt or in danger. Then Dean saved Sam and Gabriel was once again eternally grateful.

Gabriel was feeling like the worst angelic soul mate ever, but as long as Sam had Cas and Dean, he would be okay. Gabriel would wait for Sam no matter how long it took and he wanted that to be a very long time. He wanted Sam to have a long life and live it. But he would wait until the day came that Sam would be with him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see my tumblr we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com. Also, I would love feedback :)


End file.
